


Hope And Other Broken Things

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Crying, Father/Son Incest, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Consensual, Parent/Child Incest, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: "I am Negan."





	Hope And Other Broken Things

**Author's Note:**

> Carl is 18 in this and it says so like halfway through

The heavy metal door scraped against the concrete floor as one of Negans men pulled it open. Rick winced as the light from the hallway filled the room. Normally, it was dark. That was how it had been for the past week, at least Rick thought it had been a week. Each day he would be fed three meals, but never at the same time. Keeping track of how many days went by was nearly impossible, but Rick made sure to just count every three meals as a day. Negan wanted him that way, though. Confused and anxious. Disoriented. 

A small woman walked in, her hips and shoulders were petite, but her arms and legs were muscular. Rick could only see the outline of her rugged body, the light still forcing his eyes into a squint. It had been pitch black in his room non stop other than when they opened the small hole in the center of the door. The hole was fore sliding trays of food in and out, but it was not big enough to blind Rick. He tried not eating, he tried grabbing their hands, he tried clawing and attacking them, too. But nothing had worked. Negan knew what he was doing. 

Carl and Rick were on a small scavenging mission just to collect supplies like bandages and other medical needs. Negans men fought hard and sent many Alexandrians home broken and bloody. They were running out of supplies faster than they could replenish it but they couldn't risk sending multiple people out. Rick didn't even want Carl going, but he insisted. After driving for an hour or so they pulled off to the side of the road and ate the lunch Aaron had packed for them. 

Carl had decided that he needed to stretch his legs and climbed out of the car to just walk around. It had been months since Rick agreed to let him go beyond their metal walls. He climbed out of the car before Rick had time to argue and disappeared beyond the thin line of trees. Rick remembered relaxing back in his seat and looking between the window and the rear view mirrors to make sure no one was coming towards them. He hadn't been in the mood to kill anyone else, enough blood was already on his hands.

Leaves in the trees had rustled and Rick had tried to ignore it but he was antsy. Carl was eighteen and he was more of a man than half the men Rick had met but he was still Ricks son above all else. Rick climbed out of the car and slammed it behind him, walking around the back of the car just to give Carl some more time. In the back of his mind though, Rick had known that noise wasn't Carl. Carl knew how to avoid making noise, he was never one to enjoy killing things. He rather walk away from the walkers than actually kill them.

Rick had just rounded the back of the car when the rustling stopped. He smiled to himself, shaking his head. Rick was far too jumpy, but he wasn't like Daryl. He couldn't tell the difference between the sound of walkers and humans and animals. Most of the time he could guess, but even walkers stop moving when they find something to eat. He removed his hand from over his gun, where it had been hovering for a good two minutes. Rick turned around but then the rustling began once more. Thats when it happened.

Carls hat slammed into the side of the car, dripping in blood. Rick whipped around and stared at it, horrified. He ripped his gun out of his holster and ran towards the woods. Thin branches and thorns dug into him, easily cutting his skin. Rick ignored the pain and the blood that was dripping down his hands and his face, continuing to run. Then someone whistled. They whistled again and again as Rick began to tear through the trees once more. 

"That's close enough," The man shouted, a snarling grin on his face. His nose was bleeding and so were his knuckles. "I know how you boys are. Your kid here-" He gestured to Carl who was tucked beneath the mans chin, his forearm pressing against his windpipe. "He put up a hell of a fight. I don't need to go through that again." He chuckled. "I'm sure you know the drill. Drop the gun or the kid gets it-" He aimed his gun at Carl then at Rick. "Then you get it." 

Rick had dripped his gun before falling to his knees, his hands pressing against the back of his head, finger tips digging into his skull. It hurt, but Rick needed to do it. To keep the anger in him so when he finally snapped and killed Negan it was painful and slow so the man could feel the life leaving his body. So Rick could watch the light behind his eyes die. Rick also knew this man was a hunter. The way he was able to hide and follow them without being caught until he wanted to be. He had no chance and risking Carls life was far from worth it. 

The man slammed his gun into Carls head three times before dropping down into a squat and tying his sons arms and legs behind his back. Effortlessly, he had flung Carl over his shoulder and smiled at Rick. Well, Rick thought he was smiling at him. Before Rick could register the noise surrounding him, a hard blow landing on the back of his skull. Then another and another. With each hit his vision blurred and his eyes watered. But he only stopped looking at Carl when his vision went black. 

"Morning," The woman said in a gruff voice. As Ricks eyes adjusted he finally saw the rope dangling from her fingers. Rick stood up from his make shift bed, blankets and pillows, only for the woman to look at him and shake her head. "Don't you dare move until I tell you to. I got two guards standing outside just because of you. Killing me won't get you anywhere except for in a world of god damn hurt." 

She crossed the room, her fingers curling around an old wooden chair that looked like it belonged in the dining room of someones home. Pieces of wood stuck out of it and as she drug it across the room it shifted to the side. The chair was obviously old by the way it groaned as she stepped onto it. She stood on her toes and wrapped her hand around something, twisting her wrist.

Bright light filled the room and Rick winced again, falling back against the wall before sinking down onto the floor. He pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and shook his head. The woman laughed at him before stepping towards him and grabbing him by the arm, dragging him across the floor. Her action was eerily similar to how Negan man handled him when he drug him to the RV but Rick stopped his thoughts there. He didn't need to focus on Glenn and Abraham, they were dead and there was nothing he could do to change that. He had more important lives to focus on. Carls and his own. 

"Get in the chair," Rick didn't have time to do so, but apparently he was too slow because the woman slammed him back into the chair so hard he feared it may break. "Negan will be in shortly to speak with you." Rope wrapped around Ricks left wrist, then his right, the woman tying tight knots witb ease. Next was the rope that round around Ricks chest, keeping his back pressed uncomfortably tight against the chair. After his torso and wrists were secured in place she moved to his legs, separating them before tying his legs to the front legs of the chair. She stood up and brushed her knees off, flashing Rick a smile. "Good luck." 

The door slammed behind the woman, the light fixture above Ricks head shaking with the force of it. His room was illuminated now and he could finally look around it. He twisted his head all around, his eyes darting from empty gray wall to empty gray wall, then to his two pillows and three blankets that were his bed. There was blood stains decorating the floor, but it didn't scare Rick. He had been covered in more blood than the floors had been. The only difference was that the blood on him was rotten. The blood on these floors were warm and healthy. 

Thud. Thud. Thud. The door swung open and Negans bat fell threw the doorway. Negan walked inside, swinging his bat around like it was weightless. "Rick," He leaned back, resting the bat against the wall farthest from Rick. "You haven't been having a good week, have you?" He shook his head, seemingly answering his own question. "You attack my people, refuse to eat and waste food, you scream and pound on the doors." He shook his head, tsking Rick. "You're very impolite for someone whos at the mercy of a mother fucking asshole." His smile made Rick want to vomit. 

"You kidnapped us." Rick replied, shaking his head. "Just because you fed me instead of kill me doesn't mean I owe you anything." Rick leaned as far as he could forward, all but growling at Negan. "When I get out of here you're gonna wish your men had killed me." He leaned back in the chair, the chair shaking beneath him. 

"Maybe," Negan smiled. "But I'm not in the mood to kill a kids father. Especially after Carl has been so damn good for me. Ate every meal. Didn't make any noise. Took me three days just to get him to speak." Negan moved out of the doorway, leaning against the wall. "He even wants to help me, Rick. He wants to be one of my men. And he hopes that you can realize helping me will be for the better." He turned and looked out the door. "Carl! Come on! Hes in here safe and sound just like I promised!" 

Carl peeked into the room, freezing when his eyes landed on Rick. "Dad." He gasped, running towards Rick and climbing into the lap. Beneath them, the chair almost gave out, but Carl didn't care and neither did Rick. Carl was safe and in his arms and thats what matters. "I love you." Carl whispered against Ricks neck. "I love you so fucking much." He pulled away and cupped Ricks cheeks. "You're okay. Thank god. I was so worried the guards would hurt you-"

"I'm fine." Rick smiled, weakly. "I swear." Carl looked okay, too. He only had a few bruises and cuts from when the man attacked and kidnapped them. "But.." Rick lowered his voice but Negan could still hear it. "He says you're listening, Carl. Why? Hes..." He glared at Negan. "Carl, hes bad. Hes really bad and listening to him can help to an extent. But I am not letting you become his little pet-" 

"Too late." Negan swung the bat and slammed it into the ground. "Carl, why don't you tell your daddy what you've been doing for me the past few days." Negan nudged Rick, chuckling. "Hes real shy 'til you get him alone. Then he's the biggest slut around. I swear-" Negan pressed the bat against Carls ass. "He was made for taking cock." He let the bat drop to the floor before kicking Carls legs apart. "Go on, Carl, tell your daddy how nice its been since you decided to work with me."

"Its been good." Carl whispered, shivering as Negan slid his hands all over his body. "Really good. He gave me a real bed and I get more options when I eat dinner." Carl leaned down, his ass bumping up against Negans crotch. "Negan has a system, dad. A system that works. If we try to be kinder and actually listen it'll be a system that works for us, too." Carl leaned closer, running his fingers through Ricks hair. "He helps us. He doesn't take all of our food-" 

"He is not a good man." Rick hissed through gritted teeth. "Hes brainwashed you or something." Carl either broke or went along with it to appease Negan. Neither option was good in Ricks eyes. "Carl, please-" 

Negan slapped Carls ass causing the boy to fall forward on top of Rick. Carl whimpered as Negan hooked his fingers in the loops of Carls jeans and tugged them down. Negan chuckled and slid his hand underneath Carls boxers. "Hes not brainwashed, I'm not evil. I just trained him. Like a puppy." He stroked Carls hair, humming. "He was so innocent going into this. It was so hard teaching him how to ride me-" Negan brushed back Carls hair to reveal rope marks twisting around his neck. "Had to tie a rope around his throat and tug it up each time I wanted him to move. At first he wouldn't move at all, but once he started running out of air he rode me like a god damn porn star. Got him to say he was Negan within hours of taking my cock." 

Rick could feel his stomach twist. "Carl-" He looked between Negan and Carl fearfully. "You sick fuck!" He snapped. "When I get out of here I'm gonna rip your throat out just like I did to every other man who laid a hand on him. You're fucking disgusting!" Rick was screaming like he was the first day he was locked in there.

"Well.." Negan ran his fingers through Carls hair. "We tried." He undid his belt in one swift motion, dropping it on the floor. He pulled his shirt off with one hand, the other hand working with the button on his jeans. "I told you I would play nice if he gave up, but he didn't." He unzipped his pants and kicked off his shoes. "Sorry you got stuck with such a stubborn fuck as your dad. I really didn't wanna have to do this to him." He pulled his jeans and boxers off, his already hard cock slapping against his stomach. "Get undressed, darling." 

Carl slipped out of his boxers and shirt, getting on all fours in front of Rick, Negan kneeling down behind him and spreading his ass cheeks, spitting on Carls dry hole. Rick stared, speechless. This couldn't be happening. Negan wasn't doing this. This was sick. Carl was his son, this wad sick even for Negan. Rick felt dizzy and he wanted fo look away, but couldn't. Effortlessly, Negan slipped two of his fingers into Carls ass causing the boy, his boy, to gasp and press his cheek to the inside of Ricks thigh. His soft pants ghosted over Ricks cock that thankfully was covered by a layer of boxers and a layer of jeans.

"Good boy," Negan purred, kissing up Carls back. He fingered him hard as he gripped Carls hip with one hand just to make sure the boy didn't move away from his touch. "God, Rick, hes so fucking tight. Tighter than most girls... too bad you'll never be able to feel it-" 

Rick wanted to cry and be sick and strangle Negan all at once. Carl never made him uneasy but what was happening right now made his heart clench and his stomach tremble. It wasn't fair that all of this was happening. It wasn't fair that this gross man got to touch his son. "Don't talk about him like that," Rick sounded much more weak than he had wanted to. "I don't want my son like that. Not at all." 

Negan chuckled, slipping his fingers out. "Good thing one of us does." He gripped the base of his dick and pressed the tip of his cock against Carls hole. He forced the boys legs further apart and finally slipped the head inside, moaning. "Its so hard not to tear him apart, just pin him down and use him like the toy he is. It's really damn tempting, though. But I'm working on patience, see-" He ran a hand down Carls back. "I could be ripping him apart but I'm not. I'm waiting for him to push back against me and show me how bad he wants it-" 

"Shut up!" Rick screamed, tears falling from his eyes and slipping down his cheeks. "Shut the fuck up! He is not some object for you, you fucking sick creep! Get your hands off him!" He squirmed around in the chair, the ropes rubbing his skin raw. "Just-" Rick looked down at Carl who had begun to sink back against Negans cock. Between Carls legs hung his own dick. Hard and dripping. Carl liked it. "Just," Rick sounded defeated. "Stop, plea-" 

"Its a little late for that." Negan gripped Carls hips with both hands before pulling out and slamming back in. "My dicks already inside, I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to." Carl whined, reaching up and gripping each of Ricks thighs. Each one of his hard thrusts sent Carl slamming into Rick, his face only inches from his cock. "Just wait 'til he starts moaning, Rick. That'll send you other the god damn edge, I know it does it for me." 

Rick shook his head, sobs spilling from his lips. Carls face brushed up against his soft cock that was tucked away beneath his pants. As Negan continued to thrust, Carl began to moan. Breathy at first before they turned louder and more intense. Swear words fell from Carls lips as Negan pounded into him, along with high pitched whimpers and whines. He sounded like Lori, the deepest, darkest place in the back of Ricks mind told him. His son moaned like Lori and those soft, sweet, sinful moans were going straight to his dick. Rick tried to close his legs but it was useless. 

"Bet its been a while since you've had good pussy..." Negan ground into Carl, the boy whining and clawing at Ricks thighs. "Probably been a while since you've stuck your dick in anything, huh?" Negan licked his lips, pulling Carl back on his cock. "Maybe if you get on my good side I'll let you share. You're already getting hard from this. That either means you don't care who it is as long as they're warm and tight or..." Negan grabbed Carl by the hair and pulled his head up so Carl was looking Rick dead in the eyes. "You wanna fuck your little boy." 

Rick shook his head, his chest vibrating with sobs. "No, no, no, I don't want him like that!" He screamed, sobs filling his throat and spilling out of his mouth. Negan let go of Carl, Carls head falling into Ricks lap again, his nose ghosting over Ricks half hard dick. "Hes my son, hes my son, I don't, I don't-" His voice was shaky and his cheeks were soaked with salty tears. "I don't want him like that, pleas-" 

"Daddy." Carl whined, his nose still rubbing against Ricks cock with every thrust. Rick could feel his cock swelling with each bump of his sons face. "Fuck..." Negan was fucking him harder now, Carl moving from loud moans and pants to words. He arched his back, spreading his legs further apart. Carl panted, his warm breath only making Ricks dick twitch beneath his jeans. "Harder, daddy, fuck me harder..." He buried his face in Ricks thigh, digging his nails into Ricks leg hard enough to leave bruises. "Shit, yeah, right there..." 

"Hes calling out for his daddy, Rick..." Negan pushed Carls face against Ricks crotch, fucking into Carl as hard as he could. "He wants you, wants your cock in his mouth. You can't say no to him, right? Hes a good boy. Rode my cock for hours just to make sure I wouldn't hurt you..." Negan dipped his spare hand down between Carls legs, catching precum on his fingertips. "Look at how wet he is for this? He likes it, Rick. He hasn't even tried to pull away from you. He wants his daddys dick." 

"No," Rick was shaking, looking down at his son. Carl mouthed at his dick, Rick could feel his lips moving against the bulge in his pants. "No, please, Carl..." Ricks hips bucked as far as they could, his cock not caring that his sons lips were the lips pressing against him. "I'm gonna be sick..." Rick let his head fall to the side, closing his eyes. He couldn't watch. Not anymore. He couldn't see his son pressing against his crotch or the dick disappearing inside of him. It was sickening. "Stop." 

"Just a few more minutes, Rick. I ain't stopping until your son is dripping full of my come." Negan slapped his ass, tilting his head back and moaning. "You really don't wanna put your dick in his mouth?" He slapped Carls ass again. "Look at how bad he wants you. I'm not even holding him down anymore and hes still tryna suck your dick. How can you say no to him?" He thrust into Carl as hard as he could, moaning again. "I think hes gonna come untouched from this." 

"Fuck..." Carl arched his back, his own hips grinding back against Negan. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..." he dropped one hand to the ground to hold himself up. Carls legs were shaking and his precum was dripping onto the floor, but the only thing he seemed to be paying attention to was Rick. He kissed up and down his cock, his lips rubbing against the denim. "I'm close, fuck, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come-" 

Negan stopped, his hips pressing against Carls ass, his dick buried inside of him. "Ask your daddy for permission..." Negan slowly started to fuck him again, the steady rhythem of his thrusts beginning to disappear. He was close too. He slammed into Carl selfishly, not caring how he felt or if he was close. Negan was focused on getting himself up, filling Carl up with his come right in front of his father. "Rick. Open your eyes or I'll smash his skull in right where it is." 

Rick opened his eyes just in time to see Carl look up at him. His son had red cheeks and sweat that dripped down hia face. His legs were shaking harder now, his hands holding him up. "Carl..." Rick sounded broken. 

"Daddy," Carl whimpered, licking his lips. "Daddy, can I come? Please, I've been so good for you daddy- ah!" Negan slammed into Carl one last time, his moans louder than Carls. His hips stuttered as his come filled Carls ass. Negan stayed buried in Carl, stroking his lower back. "Please, want it so bad, need it so bad." He kissed across Ricks cock for the millionth time, his pants and whimpers filling Ricks ears. "Dad, please... let me come..." 

Ricks hips bucked as he came in his pants, the warmth filling his boxers in the most sickening way. His stomach turned and ached, his heart was ripped out. More tears spilled from his eyes, blurring the features of Carls face. He was thankful he didn't have to see it in detail. He could already barely handle this. "Yeah," Rick wanted to rip Negan apart limb by limb. "You can come." 

As Carl came his entire body shook. His face stayed buried between Ricks legs and his ass clenched down against Negans cock causing the older man to moan. Rick shook beneath Carl, too. A mix of sobs and over stimulation making his body beyond sensitive. Bile filled Ricks throat as Negan slipped his dick out and Carl stood up, the warm white come sliding down the inside of Carls thighs. Loud sobs rippled out of Rick as he shook his head and closed his eyes. 

Negan walked towards him, grabbing him by the jaw. "I'm gonna guess you've learned your lesson. Don't make me be so hard on ya next time, okay?" He patted Ricks cheek, a sickening smile returning to his face. "I wanna say I didn't like it, but I fucking loved it." He flicked one of Ricks tears away, standing up. "Now, who are you?" 

"Negan," Rick keeled over and began to vomit, gagging and shaking worse than before. His throat and nose burned, his eyes sore from all the crying. Negan turned around and walked out with a other word, Carl following him. No one came in to untie him, no one turned the lights off. Rick thought he was almost done vomiting, but then his eyes landed on the pool of precum only a foot or two away from him. Rick began to gag again, vomiting up any content left inside of his stomach. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
